heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.23 - Roxie Joins Tomorrow
It seemed Emma's little protegees encountered a new potential for her school all on their own. Shortly after the front desk received her call and they arranged for a meeting. Emma arranged for the girl to meet her at Emma's office. It was posh like the rest of the school, very white silver with modern furnishings. She was dressed in a simple white business suit with stiletto boots. When Roxie would arrive Emma was clicking away at her laptop. Knock Knock Knock It has been one very long day for Emma's evening appointment. Roxie had spent much of her day getting moved into the giant T shaped tower and now it's meeting time. She slips into the office. "Good Evening, Ms. Frost. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Roxanne Darling but most people just call me Roxie." Emma smiled as she rose to greet the young visitor, "Roxie, then. Please have a seat." She closed her laptop and gestured towards the high-backed chairs in front of her desk, "So I heard you met my little darlings, the Cuckoos sisters." Roxie smiles, "The five girls, yes. And your assistant I believe. They overwhelmed my head when they first started talking to me telepathically. Then again I am still getting accustomed to all this. I sorta got my powers about three weeks ago." She moves to a chair and takes a seat. Emma let out a little chuckle, as she was sure her girls had their normal grace about them. She took her seat on her side of the desk and laced her fingers together, "It can be overwhelming, I understand." Emma's mind reaches out to Roxie's, as she is able to "hear" Emma's soft voice inside of her head |"But I'm sure you are a fast learner."| She continued verbally, "Now then. Please tell me about yourself. " Roxie gives a small smile to Emma and nods. Suddenly there is a faint violet glowing from under her top. << Ever since this happened to me I have been able to pick things up faster. It might be all in my head though. >> She pauses a moment and then continues speaking vocally now. "I was born here in the city, I grew up in a middle class home. I did okay in school and was semi popular at my old school. I went on a field trip to an Archeology dig, tripped over a strange box and goot thrown about a hundred yard. When I came to my senses I had this mark on me. I've had to leave my old school due to being hunted by some annoying aliens. My parents have sort disowned me and I just joined up with the Titans. Anything else?" Emma lifted a brow and smirked, "Oh darling there is always more." She crossed her legs as she started to casually read Roxie's surface thoughts and memories. Not a deep probing, "I am sorry to hear about your parents. However, we also have a very extensive scholarship for the school. So let me get right to it." Emma pulled out a pamphlet from her desk. It was full of pictures of the school and students, some sights Roxie might have seen already on her way up, "The school is named the Academy of Tomorrow, because that is what we are to teach; the future leaders of tomorrow. We teach and house the best of the best in intelligence, skill, and in some cases special abilities just like yours. " Roxie beams a little. "Well, some of the other things I do are fashion design and I dabble in cooking. I know, it's not the earth shaking things that many people look at for this type of place. Still it is what I can do. Its what I know and I do it to the best of my ability. This is one thing I can tell you about myself, I will rise to the occasion. I will adapt, I will lean and I will excel, Ms. Frost. When I got my abilities I couldn't filter out the thoughts of others. I could have stayed inside and hid but I didn't I forced myself to learn to shut it out." Emma smiled at the girl, so far she had seemed very resourceful; "You are quick to adapt. And you said this all happened to you three weeks ago? Very impressive. And worry not, your affiliation with the Titans would be our secret." She pushed hair to the side as she continued, "And at this school you can receive your high school diploma, and go for higher education especially if you have an interest in Fashion Design or to become a chef. We are up to a Doctorate school. On top of that obviously I would be overseeing your more unique training." Roxie gives a smile to Emma. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that in the first place but I am sure you would have discovered it eventually. I am still working on a way to conceal my identity. I think I've found a name that might work too." She laughs a little. "I would totally go or being a Fashion Designer. I used to wear an outfit that I made until I had to ruin it. I sorta was in a fight with a few other heros against Black Adam. I tried to use my telepathy to bring him down but what I was talking to wasn't Black Adam. It was some egyptian god. It was very intense and it very nearly knocked me out." Emma lifted her brows, "Oh my. You really have kept busy then. Come, I will give you a quick tour in the school." She rose and gestured for the girl to follow her, "And worry not, no one will notice the subject matter. Being a telepath has all sorts of benefits." Roxie stands up and flls in line with Emma. "Yeah. That was just really messed up. I never thought I would meet let alone tangle with a diety." She lets it slide that she unleashed a Psionic blast that sent Black Adam out of the air and down into the pavement. He did leave a good impression at least. "Oh What sort of benefits?" A little sly smile spread across Emma's lips, as she believes their powers are to be used and not held back, "All sorts my little darling, we even have a telepathy class that you'd be joining in. And let's see what is a good example..." She led the girl down the hallway to the elevator to begin the tour, "I know many languages and skills, give me some time being around someone and their memories are mine. This takes practice, of course." Roxie blinks a few times. "That is almost scary. I am still learning just to control things. I know I can hear peoples thoughts and communicate with them a good distance away. I can do some other things too. I dunno if the five girls told you." She continues along towards the elevator. Emma showed the girl first briefly through the classrooms. Many had classes going on currently, and looking through the windows reveals high tech computers and equipment and a wide range of subject matters, "They told me a bit, but really I'd much rather hear it from you." Roxie looks into the rooms and smiles as she sees the things going on in them. "I umm... Well..." She smiles to Emma and looks into one of the rooms. "See the dry erase board in there? The Eraser? Watch it." With a soft glow of the mark on her torso, the eraser lifts and begins floating around the room. This of course probably woudn't sit well with the teacher but that doesn't change the fact that an eraser is flying around and there ae definitely no strings in there to hold it up. Emma widened her eyes as she hurried the girl along, "A showoff then aren't we? Moving along." She took the girl to the next destination a few floors down, the training room. It is large and white, with curved edges. It looked like a scene from the Matrix. She stepped out into the middle of the room, "This would be the training room. More high tech than it would seem. This will be where you'll be showing off your less subtle abilities." Roxie shakes her head, "Not really. You wanted to know what I can do. I showed you." Then down they go. Down to the training room. She looks at it and comments, "Someone really likes white." She snickers. "Well what else do you want to see then?" "We have a color scheme for the school; white, silver, grey and blue. It's calming and promotes alertness. Of course the designer could have been inspired by my wardrobe, of course." She walked to one of the walls and a control panel appeared, she entered a certain code and a silver droid appeared in the middle of the room, rising from an open panel in the floor. "Show me everything that you can do." Roxie nods, "Makes sense." She looks at the droid and lifts it with her telekinesis. It begin floating around the room. All the while Her torso is glowing with that violet color. She looks at Emma and smiles, "What does that droid do? I mean it isnt going to randomly start shooting at me is it? Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched, "Only what I program it to do. For now it is simply a lifeless droid. If you /want/ it to start randomly shooting that can be arranged. You have a start on a good handle of your telekinesis, but at your time here we will need to fine tune your abilities. I want you to focus on making it 'walk'." Roxie nods and focuses harder on the droid. Carefully she moves it down to the floor. Thus far she hasn't had to do any fine tuned work with her tk. She begins moving each leg one at a time. Sadly that is not getting it moving. The mark on her torso begins burning brighter as she continues. "This is really hard..." She winces a little and her eyes begin to glow. Emma reached up and tapped at the side of her own temple, "Then read my thoughts and combine it with the movement." Emma projected her mind into Roxie's as Emma began to slowly walk. The motions are a bit exaggerated but she focused on the movements of her arms and legs, "It doesn't need to look realistic today. But let's give it a try. You can have it float just above the air, but focus on the arcs the body makes." The redhead nods to Emma and begins translating what she is seeing in her mind to what the droid is doing. Slow the droid begins walking. Perhaps the more bothersome thing though is what is happening with Roxie. She is still struggling with it. Suddenly, the light that is emitting from her torso surges brighter and then it goes out. As the light vanishes, The droid doesn't just get destroyed. It goes flying clear across the room and slams the far wall. It promptly explodes leaving little in the way of identifiable pieces. "Ow..." Idly she begins rubbing her head. On instinct Emma immediately turned to diamond and moved to cover the girl from the blast. As it ended, Emma returned back to normal and checked the girl, "Are you alright? And don't fret, this was just lesson one. " She looked back at the destroyed droid and shrugged, "Many more where that came from. So I will ask you officially, are you interested in joining the Academy of Tomorrow? There are excellent dorms here if you wish to stay, otherwise I will expand your mind and skills to thinks you might not have ever dreamed of. Every day you will face challenges, but in the end you'll be better for it. What do you think?" A rather weakened Roxie looks up to Emma and continues to rub her head. "I a interested in joining. I did just move all of my stuff to the Tower. I think staying there may be better. There is another ability I haven't shown you yet. " She closes her eyes for a moment. With a flash of purple light she is gone. A tap on Emma's Crystalline shoulder would be felt. Roxie would be standing there with a weak smile. "I can teleport. It is cheaper then a cab! Oh and how I got the hang of doing this, I accidentally teleported into my geriatric neighbor's shower. Trust me I am scared for life from that!" Emma chuckled, as she returned back to her normal form. This diamond form was Emma's secondary mutation, and it was very rarely seen among her students, "I would imagine. Telepathy, telekenisis, and teleportation? Any other t-named abilities I should know about?" She gave a thought, if the girl mastered all three abilities under her tutelage she could be unstoppable. Excellent. Roxie smiles a little, "Not that I know of. I've only had these abilities for a 3 weeks. The only other thing I picked up is what I did to the droid. It's really draining on my body. I hope I can get a handle on it some day. If I could figure out how to do that in a controlled fashion I think it could be a good thing for defense and such. Then again lifting a car and chucking it at someone isn't a bad idea either." She snickers. "The last time I released energy like that was when I was dealing with black adam. I sorta... ummm.. well He left a good impression in the pavement." Emma chuckled, and quickly wondered if Black Adam was as handsome in person as she had seen in pictures. But that was besides the current point. She began leading the girl out of the training room, another droid began cleaning up the debre as they were exiting, "You will learn much while being here. Don't worry, I will help you every step of the way. Welcome to the academy darling." Category:Log